peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Breeders
The Breeders are an American alternative rock band formed in 1990 by Kim Deal of the Pixies and Tanya Donelly of Throwing Muses. The band has experienced a number of lineup changes; Kim Deal has been the band's sole continual member. Their first album, Pod (1990), though not commercially successful, received wide critical acclaim. The Breeders' most successful album, Last Splash (1993), is best known for the hit single "Cannonball". The Breeders' history began when Kim Deal, then bassist of the Pixies, began writing new material while the Pixies were touring Surfer Rosa in Europe with Throwing Muses. As neither band had plans in the immediate future, Deal discussed possible side projects with Throwing Muses guitarist Tanya Donelly. They recruited Carrie Bradley, violinist and vocalist in Boston band Ed's Redeeming Qualities, and recorded a short demo tape. Tracks on the demo tape included early versions of "Lime House", "Doe" and "Only in 3's"....(read more on wikipedia) Links To Peel As a fan of the Pixies, Peel understandably took an interest in Kim Deal's side project. The band recorded a session for the programme in 1990. On 28 August 2002 Peel suggests that an approach had been made to bring the band in for a second, but the group declined the offer. The band's third album "Title TK" was voted Peel's album of the month in May and June 2002. Peel does not appear to have played anything by the Amps, a side project put together by Deal in 1995 during a break from the Breeders. The outfit released one LP that year. Festive Fifty Entries *1993 Festive Fifty: Cannonball #08 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1990-01-22. Broadcast: 07 February 1990. Repeated: 02 April 1990. *Hellbound / When I Was A Painter / Iris / Fortunately Gone Live 28 August 2002 *Live at Reading Festival: #Tipp City (the Amps) #Huffer #Saints #I Just Wanna Get Along #Cannonball #Pacer (the Amps) #Divine Hammer Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1990 *30 April 1990: Fortunately Gone (Flexi-disc 7" with Ultra Vivid Scene - Three Stars / Fortunately Gone) The Catalogue *15 May 1990: Hellbound (album - Pod) 4AD *16 May 1990: Happiness Is A Warm Gun (album - Pod) 4AD *16 May 1990: When I Was A Painter (album - Pod) 4AD *17 May 1990: Iris (album - Pod) 4AD CAD 0006 *17 May 1990: Opened (LP - Pod) 4AD *21 May 1990: Only In 3's (LP - Pod) (4AD) *22 May 1990: Lime House (album - Pod) 4AD *23 May 1990: Metal Man (LP - Pod) 4AD *Mostly Peel June 1990: Happiness Is A Warm Gun (album - Pod) 4AD *31 May 1990: When I Was A Painter (album - Pod) 4AD *02 June 1990 (BFBS): Opened (LP - Pod) 4AD *02 June 1990 (BFBS): Iris (album - Pod) 4AD CAD 0006 *09 June 1990 (BFBS): Lime House (album - Pod) 4AD *28 June 1990: If I Was A Painter (album - Pod) 4AD *29 December 1990: Hellbound (LP - Pod) (4AD) *Peel Snubbed 1990: Iris (Peel Session) *Best Of Peel Vol 5: Only In 3's (LP - Pod) (4AD) ;1991 *04 August 1991: Happiness Is A Warm Gun (LP - Pod) (4AD) ;1992 *The Peel Tapes Vol.17: Do You Love Me Now? (12" - Safari) 4AD *28 March 1992: Don’t Call Home (CD Single – Safari) (4AD) *05 April 1992 (BFBS): Don't Call Home (CDS-Safari) (4AD) *10 April 1992: Don't Call Home (CD Single - Safari) (4AD) ;1993 ]] *25 December 1993: Cannonball (CD Maxi single) (4AD) FF #08 *Peel December 1993: Cannonball (CD Maxi Single) 4AD ;1996 *19 March 1996: Cannonball (CD: Cannonball) 4AD 1999 *03 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Happiness Is A Warm Guns (album - Pod) 4AD CAD 0006 ;2002 *21 May 2002: The She (LP – Title TK) 4AD *28 May 2002: London Song (LP – Title TK) 4AD *06 June 2002 (BBC World Service): The She (LP - Title TK) 4AD *06 June 2002 (Radio Eins): London Song (album - Title TK) 4AD *12 June 2002: Sinister Foxxx (LP - Title TK) (4AD) *13 June 2002: Put On A Side (LP - Title TK) 4AD *13 June 2002 (Radio Eins): London Song (album - Title TK) 4AD *26 June 2002 (Radio Mafia): Son Of Three (4AD) *27 June 2002 (Radio Eins): Sinister Foxx (album - Title TK) 4AD *10 July 2002 (BBC World Service): Sinister Foxx (album - Title TK) 4AD *30 July 2002: Buffy Theme (B-side 'Son of Three' CD single) White Label *06 August 2002: Son Of Three (CD Single) (4AD) *27 August 2002: Buffy Theme (EP - Son of Three) (4AD) ;2004 *27 January 2004: Doe (LP - Pod) 4AD ;Others *May 2002 (Peel's Record Box): Title TK (4AD) *June 2002 (Peel's Record Box): Title TK (4AD) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists